The study consists of two phases: a dose-validation phase followed by an accrual phase. The dose validation phase is to select a dose that will produce a success rate of at least 80% in controlling/normalizing hyperuricemia. The accrual phase is to evaluate the utility and success of the agent in a clinical practice setting.